Twitter Mazoku?
by Narchambault
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang orang di Shin Makoku punya Twitter? Hmmmm...
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hai. Author cacat datang lagi. Mari lemparkan iPad (keenakan). Em..ini adalah fic kedua saya setelah fic pertama saya yang juga cacatnya minta ditabok (?) fic ini terinspirasi dari teman teman saya yang suka ngelawak di Twitter dan di kelas , tidak lupa di chat fb hahaha . Ini baru prologue nya. Cerita aslinya nanti yaa (?)**

**Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto :)**

**Warnings : Gaje,abal,baru prologue (dan sudah cacat) . Tapi….Enjoy lah haha.**

* * *

**TWITTER MAZOKU?**

**Prologue : Username**

Minggu lalu, ternyata sang ilmuwan jenius kita yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Anissina von Karbelnikoff, menemukan 'mainan' baru di sebuah layar elektronik (?) berjudulkan Twitter,situs jejaring sosial yang sudah terkenal di dunia. Tapi.. kali ini berbeda, Twitter ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang orang di Shin Makoku, khususnya di istana Blood Pledge Castle. Hampir semua orang di istana punya _lho_. Mau tau username mereka? Mari kita lihat bersama~

* * *

Yuri Shibuya : **yuu_shibuchan**

Shouri Shibuya : **Shou_yuuoniisan**

Murata Ken :** Eminence_Muraken**

Wolfram von Bielefeld : **wolfyuuram**

Conrad Weller : **cmd_ConradWeller**

Gwendal von Voltaire: **Gwendalvonvoltaire**

Gunter von Christ :** GunterloveHeika**

Anissina von Karbelnikoff : **AnissinavK_Kun**

Yozak Gurrier :** mbiceps_Yozakool**

Cecilie von Spitzweig : **Celi_GwenConnieWolfie**

Stoffel von Spitzweig : **Stoffhateshuman**

Raven :** justraven**

Waltorana von Bielefeld :** WaltoranahatesHUMAN**

Densham von Karbelnikoff : **Densham_AnissinavKrblnkf**

Elizabeth : **Eliza_BethWolfnii**

Shinou : **GreatOne_ShinOu**

Ulrike : **UlrikeGrey**

Greta : **greta_yuuram**

Saralegui :** saraisaboy**

Adalbert von Grantz :**grantzadalbert**

Gisela : **cptnmed_Gisela**

Dacascos :** dacascosloveao**

Beatrice** : beatrice_lady  
**

* * *

**A/N : Oke hanya segitu. Kurang kah? Aneh kah? Review Please :) Ini baru prologue,entahlah mau dilanjutin atau engga hehe. Kalo dilanjutin yaa siapkan kantung muntah dan obat penawar racun untuk membacanya karena mengakibatkan gagal jantung. Diharap bagi anak kecil yang belum bisa membaca jangan membaca chapter selanjutnya dan nenek kakek diwajibkan memakai kacamata untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya (?) hahaha -_- Daaa *kabur* -Halfmazoku Alchemist-**

**Next Chapter : Hello Tweeps! Its Gossiping Time!**


	2. Hello Tweeps! Its Gossip Time!

**A/N : Halo lagi. Ah... Ternyata dilanjutkan juga cerita aneh ini. Ngomong ngomong, ini adalah Chapter sebenarnya. Kalau kemarin yang Prologue-nya saja. Emm maaf kalau rada aneh. Saya tidak berbakat :) **

**Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto. :)**

**Warnings : Gaje,aneh,cacat tingkat dewa. Dont like dont read! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Hello Tweeps! Its Gossip Time!**

**-yuu_shibuchan** : Ohayoo gozaimasu,Shin Makoku!

**-wolfyuuram** : Ohayoo,Hennachoko RT **-yuu_shibuchan** : Ohayoo gozaimasu,Shin Makoku!

**-yuu_shibuchan** : jangan panggil aku itu! Err, wolfram.. username-mu kok….. **+wolfyuuram**

**-wolfyuuram** : **+yuu_shibuchan** kenapa? Sebagai tunanganmu wajar dong! Hmph!

-**cmd_ConradWeller** : Ohayoo gozaimasu,Heika :) RT **-yuu_shibuchan** : Ohayoo gozaimasu,Shin Makoku!

**-yuu_shibuchan** : **+wolfyuuram** aha ha ha maaf maaf ^^v

**-yuu_shibuchan** : **+cmd_ConradWeller** panggil aku yuuri. Eh Conrad,bagaimana pendapatmu dengan twitter ini?

**-wolfyuuram** : -_- RT -**yuu_shibuchan** : **+wolfyuuram** aha ha ha maaf maaf ^^v

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : **+yuu_shibuchan** maaf,Yuuri :) . Menurut saya….seru sih.. Lady Anissina memang hebat.

**-wolfyuuram** : oi oi oi! Apa apaan kau Weller Kyou? Dia tunanganku! Jangan dekat dekat! RT **-cmd_ConradWeller **: **yuu_shibuchan**

**-yuu_shibuchan** : **+cmd_ConradWeller** ahahah Lady Anissina memang ilmuwan paling jenius

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : **+wolfyuuram** ah,ohayo,Wolfram :)

**-GunterloveHeika** : RT **-cmd_ConradWeller** : **+wolfyuuram** ah,ohayo,Wolfram :)

**-yuu_shibuchan** : Wolfram! Dia kakakmu dan dia sahabatku! Jangan ngomong gitu! RT **-wolfyuuram** : oi oi oi! Apa apaan kau Weller Kyou? Dia tun

**-wolfyuuram** : **+cmd_ConradWeller** yayaya ohayoo Conrad

**-wolfyuuram** : GUNTER? APA APAAN USERNAME MU? **+GunterloveHeika**

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

**-yuu_shibuchan** : Sudahlah,abaikan saja…

**-GunterloveHeika** : Kenapa? Tidak boleh? RT **-wolfyuuram** : GUNTER? APA APAAN USERNAME MU? **+GunterloveHeika**

**-wolfyuuram** : GAK! RT **-GunterloveHeika** : Kenapa? Tidak boleh? RT **-wolfyuuram** : GUNTER? APA APAAN USERNAME MU? +GunterloveHeika

**-yuu_shibuchan** : wolfram sama gunter ribut -_- brb deh. Eh brb itu apa? Ah brb aja deh biar gaul.

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : astaga

**-GunterloveHeika** : ah,semua orang kan punya hak untuk mencintai,Wolfram. RT** -wolfyuuram** : GAK! RT -**GunterloveHeika **: Kenapa? Tidak boleh

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : RT **-cmd_ConradWeller** : Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

**-wolfyuuram **:** +GunterloveHeika** GAK BOLEH! Yuuri tunanganku tau!

**-Eminence_Muraken** : yare yare, ada apa ini ribut ribut **+wolfyuuram +GunterloveHeika** ?

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : **+Gwendalvonvoltaire** Ohayoo,Gwendal.

**-GunterloveHeika** : **+wolfyuuram **terserahlah! Dasar anak keras kepala -_-

**-wolfyuuram** : **+Eminence_Muraken** tidak apa apa. Hanya memperingati Gunter saja!

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : **+cmd_ConradWeller** ohayoo.

**-GunterloveHeika** : **+Eminence_Muraken **Geika! Katakan pada Wolfram bahwa saya berhak mencintai Heika! Ia tidak pantas menjadi tunangannya!

**-wolfyuuram **: NANI! RT** -GunterloveHeika** : **+Eminence_Muraken** Geika! Katakan pada Wolfram bahwa saya berhak mencintai Heika! Ia tidak pantas menjadi tuning

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire **: **+cmd_ConradWeller **ohayoo.

**-Eminence_Muraken** : **+wolfyuuram +GunterloveHeika** Aku tidak tau masalah itu jadi aku tidak ikut ikut ya,Lord von Bielefeld,Lord von Christ.

**-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Ohayoo,minna san! :**

**-wolfyuuram** : Hennachoko dimana kau! **+yuu_shibuchan**

**-GunterloveHeika** : :( RT **-Eminence_Muraken** : **+wolfyuuram +GunterloveHeika** Aku tidak tau masalah itu jadi aku tidak ikut i

**-Eminence_Muraken** : Aku baru tau kalau Shibuya memiliki dilemma yang sangat dahsyat ._.

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire **: Hahaue…Username-mu…. **+Celi_GwenConnieWolfie**

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : Hahaue…Username-mu…. **+Celi_GwenConnieWolfie**

**-Stoffhateshuman** : hih ada manusia di timeline-ku

**-WaltoranahatesHUMAN **: RT lah **-Stoffhateshuman** : hih ada manusia di timeline-ku

**-wofyuuram** : RT **-cmd_ConradWeller** : RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : Hahaue…Username-mu…. **+Celi_GwenConnieWolfie**

**-dacascosloveao** : Ao kucinta padamu walau kau seekor kuda ,cintaku tetap tulus padamu~oh~

**-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : apa anak anakku sayang ? :** RT **-wolfyuuram** : RT** -cmd_ConradWeller** : RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire**

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire **: **+Stoffhateshuman +WaltoranahatesHUMAN** cek DM secepatnya.

**-mbiceps_Yozakool** : Dacascos kenapa deh? Galau~

**-yuu_shibuchan** : Back!

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : :) RT **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : apa anak anakku sayang ? :** RT **-wolfyuuram** : RT** -cmd_ConradWeller** : RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire**

**-Stoffhateshuman **: **+Gwendalvonvoltaire** iya iya, aku mengerti. Maaf ya.

**-wolfyuuram **: bu..-_- RT **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : apa anak anakku sayang ? :** RT **-wolfyuuram** : RT **-cmd_ConradWeller** : RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire**

**-GunterloveHeika** : **+dacascosloveao** Hey kau kenapa?

**-yuu_shibuchan** : RT **-GunterloveHeika** : **+dacascosloveao** Hey kau kenapa?

**-WaltoranahatesHUMAN** : OH,jadi sekarang LORD VON VOLTAIRE sudah tidak membenci manusia dan membela adiknya. Baru tau.

**-cptnmed_Gisela** : **+mbiceps_Yozakool **galau itu apa ya? Haha

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : **+Stoffhateshuman** arigatou.

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : Exit

**-GunterloveHeika** : AAA! HEIKA NGE RT TWEET KU! SENENG SENENG!

**-Stoffhateshuman** : RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire : +Stoffhateshuman** arigatou.

**-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Conrad sayang,kamu terlalu banyak senyum,jangan ya nanti jadi gila,Hahaue tidak mau :* RT **-cmd_ConradWeller**

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : Diamkan sajalah

**-wolfyuuram** : NORAK! RT **-GunterloveHeika **: AAA! HEIKA NGE RT TWEET KU! SENENG SENENG!

**-Eminence_Muraken** : keributan berlanjut..

**-mbiceps_Yozakool** : **+cptnmed_Gisela** Galau itu .. roti kesukaanku hehe :)

**-yuu_shibuchan** : kukira sudah ga ribut -_-

**-cptnmed_Gisela** : oh begitu hehe **+mbiceps_Yozakool**

**-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Aaaah! Sepertinya Gisela-chan dan Yozak-kun lagi PDKT! Aaaah :*

**-saraisaboy** : Hello everybody, how are you?

**-wolfyuuram **: Ji-san! RT **-WaltoranahatesHUMAN **: OH,jadi sekarang LORD VON VOLTAIRE sudah tidak membenci manusia dan membela

**-yuu_shibuchan** : RT! **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Aaaah! Sepertinya Gisela-chan dan Yozak-kun lagi PDKT! Aaaah :*

**-GunterloveHeika** : RTmylady~ **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Aaaah! Sepertinya Gisela-chan dan Yozak-kun lagi PDKT! Aaaah :*

**-wolfyuuram** : RT** -yuu_shibuchan** RT! **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Aaaah! Sepertinya Gisela-chan dan Yozak-kun lagi PDKT! Aaaah :*

**-dacascosloveao** : RT **-wolfyuuram** : RT **-yuu_shibuchan** : RT! **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Aaaah! Sepertinya Gisela-chan dan Yozak-kun lagi PDKT! Aaaah :*

**-justraven** : artinya apa? RT **-saraisaboy **: Hello everybody, how are you?

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : sabar yozak.

**-AnissinavK_Kun** : Halo minna san!

**-saraisaboy** : **+justraven** "belum terlambat untuk bertaubat"

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : EXIT!

**-mbiceps_Yozakool** : Iie, Celi-sama -_- RT **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Aaaah! Sepertinya Gisela-chan dan Yozak-kun lagi PDKT! Aaaah :*

**-Stoffhateshuman** RT **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Aaaah! Sepertinya Gisela-chan dan Yozak-kun lagi PDKT! Aaaah :*

**-cptnmed_Gisela** : Lady **+Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** gossip :(

**-mbiceps_Yozakool** RT **-cptnmed_Gisela **: Lady **+Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** gossip :(

**-AnissinavK_Kun **: Bye :D RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : EXIT!

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : Back. Feel Better :D

**-Stoffhateshuman** : wakakakka RT **-saraisaboy** :** +justraven** "belum terlambat untuk bertaubat"

**-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : **+cptnmed_Gisela +mbiceps_Yozakool** maaf sayang :* tapi kalian cocok kok ^^

**-wolfyuuram** : ehm!aniuesamaladyanissina~

**-yuu_shibuchan** : RT **-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : **+cptnmed_Gisela +mbiceps_Yozakool** maaf sayang :* tapi kalian cocok kok ^^

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : RT** -wolfyuuram** : ehm!aniuesamaladyanissina~

**-Densham_AnissinavKrblnkf** : Ah Imouto-ku! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu sama Gwendal? RT **-AnissinavK_Kun** : Bye :D RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : EXIT!

**-Celi_GwenConnieWolfie** : Exit! Bye bye :**

**-cptnmed_Gisela** : wah,Heika ikut ikutan, saya dan **+mbiceps_Yozakool** tidak ada apa apa kok ._.v

**-AnissinavK_Kun **: *merasaterpanggil* RT** -cmd_ConradWeller **: RT **-wolfyuuram** : ehm!aniuesamaladyanissina~

**-AnissinavK_Kun** : Dia sahabatku,Aniue,bukan apa apa. Dan apa maksud dari username-mu? **+Densham_AnissinavKrblnkf**

**-wolfyuuram** : So sweet -_- - RT **-AnissinavK_Kun **: Bye :D RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : EXIT!

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : +**AnissinavK_Kun** gossip

**-GunterloveHeika** : EA RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : **+AnissinavK_Kun** gossip

**-wolfyuuram** : hennachoko **+yuu_shibuchan** exit latihan berkuda. Oi **+cmd_ConradWeller** exit yuk!

**-AnissinavK_Kun** : apaini -_- RT** -GunterloveHeika** : EA RT **-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : **+AnissinavK_Kun** gossip

**-Densham_AnissinavKrblnkf** : **+AnissinavK_Kun** habis kalian mesra sih tiap hari kejar kejaran. Ah tidak cuma iseng saja.

**-GunterloveHeika** : Heika exit, saya exit. Bye ^^

**-Stoffhateshuman** : Exit

**-saraisaboy** : banyak yang exit ya? Exit juga ah… bye~

**-justraven** : RT **-Stoffhateshuman** : Exit

**-AnissinavK_Kun** : ah exit juga deh daripada digosipin sama Gwendal-_-Exit!

**-cptnmed_Gisela **: RT **-saraisaboy** : banyak yang exit ya? Exit juga ah… bye~

**-cmd_ConradWeller** : RT **-wolfyuuram** : hennachoko **+yuu_shibuchan** exit latihan berkuda. Oi +cmd_ConradWeller exit yuk!

**-Gwendalvonvoltaire** : Exit.

**-Densham_AnissinavKrblnkf **: Exit! Arranging marriage for my Imouto! Bye~

**-dacascosloveao** : loh ? loh? Kok pada exit? Aaa padahal aku baru mau bercerita pada kalian! Apa nasibku memang seperti ini?

**-dacascosloveao** : ah Ao hanya kau kekasihku yang selalu setia :( . DACASCOS EXIT!

**-mbiceps_Yozakool** : Last Gossip : Dacascos telah melamar Ao -_-

* * *

**A/N :**

**-halfmazokualchemist : wah wah wah ramai sekali Timeline Twitter Mazoku diatas *dangakkeatas* .Em sepertinya ga jelas ya ceritanya? Yah maklum author cacat tingkat dewa . Ngomong semua username yang disebutkan di prologue dimunculkan semua disini. Aka nada di chapter selanjutnya,yah kalau cerita ini juga dilanjutin haha(?) Oke. Abis baca mohon reviewnya yaaa bantu bantu yaaa. :) hey, sejak kapan Twitter bisa lebih dari 140 Chars? Ah dasar author baka. Pokoknya fic kedua dari saya ini cacat juga.-_-**

**-cmd_ConradWeller : *numpanglewat* sebaiknya anda jangan banyak bicara dan langsung selesaikan cerita ini +halfmazokualchemist**

**-halfmazokualchemist : +cmd_ConradWeller hahahaha I heart you lah rad -_-"**

_**Keep or Delete?**_

_**Review Please :)**_

_**-Halfmazoku Alchemist-**_


End file.
